


Sleeping Beauty

by Rita_SomethingBoring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Awesome Melissa, BAMF Melissa McCall, Isaac's story, M/M, Scott is the hero, The female character is a surprise, minor Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale - Freeform, no Alpha, sterek on the background, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_SomethingBoring/pseuds/Rita_SomethingBoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Scott helped Isaac escaping from his father?<br/>Because sleeping isn't always like closing your eyes and dreaming, you can live your life feeling like under a sleeping curse. Every day is the same and you know nothing will change, at least until a red sparkle ignites your fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello! This is just an experiment and I need you to help me. I already finished writing this fanfiction, but I wrote it in Italian, which is my first language. If you like it I will translate the next chapters, so please please please leave comments or kudos so I know you like it!  
> Enjoy it!  
> And please don't be mad at me for any mistake, just tell me and I'll correct them!!!

Yet another glass shattered against the wall. A splinter reached his lip, blood dripped a little but the wound healed quickly. He knew he could react, he could to stop all that, but ... it was his father. He couldn’t rebel against his own father, the one who had fed him, the man who had raised him.  Anger and sadness were bubbling in his chest, but he could not let them shine through, even with only a tear, otherwise the reinforced freezer was there waiting for him, in the basement. Isaac silently waited for his father to finish yelling about another vendor that had the wrong order, it was always like that, before it vented a bit on him, then he screamed and eventually went to drink or sleep. It was enough to simply wait and pretend to be elsewhere. The absolute vacuum inside his head, he just started to collect the broken glass and to dry the brandy poured on the wall and floor. Tomorrow would be another day, exactly the same ad the others, so he went to bed without even checking his lip that was cut.

 

 

The blue gaze blurred, clean clothes, his lips pressed into a fake smile to all who met him. The only goal was to get to the end of the day and then start the next one: always the same, the same.

Lydia, Erica and Allison watched the blond who walked slowly headed toward his locker. Each of them had at least one course with the boy, and since they had noticed his strange behavior, they had decided that, unlike the others, they would do anything to make those school hours nice. During History, Allison was always trying to involve the blond asking him questions about particular events, Chemistry was filled with a thousand explanations and tips on various topics by Lydia, literature was full of Erica’s sarcastic comments about poems or texts.

Isaac noted the commitment of the girls, he really noticed, and he was grateful. He felt a bit better when one of the three talked to him. Then that little moment of serenity almost made him feel guilty, he did not deserve it, how could he deserve it if his mother was gone because of him? Every night his father repeated and repeated, like a mantra, as if he could get her back doing that. How could Isaac remedy such a thing?

The bell rang and the guy quickly came out of the classroom, not wanting his father to wait for him, he had to help him in the warehouse and certainly he could not delay. The coach, right before the boy could get to the red door and exit, stood before him and began the usual speech about the Lacrosse team. "A body like yours would be perfect", "We'd need a new player", " It may facilitate you with some course," hackneyed phrases, that the boy now ignored. The only thought was his father who was waiting for him just a few meters out the door, the blue eyes ran to the clock place just above the red surface. A 4-minute delay, he would have been in trouble, really big trouble. Finally the coach went to chase another boy and Isaac could run outside the school building.

As expected his father was out there. He got out of the pickup and waited seemingly quiet next to the passenger side door: bad sign. The hand that was repeatedly rubbed on the jeans was index of patience over too long. With his head down, his eyes planted on the tip of the shoes, Isaac went to his father and the certain punishment that he would suffer.

Almost close to the car, Isaac was about to reach out to the handle but with feigned kindness the father opened the yellowish door with a lot of force, bumping against his sons’ forehead. The blow was so strong that as a small trickle of blood popped up on the boy's face.

From the places reserved for two-wheeled vehicles a boy observed everything. When the blood had appeared on the forehead of the blond, Scott was left as frozen in place. He couldn’t believe what he had just seen. He had always thought that Isaac was shy and reserved, but certainly he couldn’t imagine that. The brunet could not even realize well the matter, he didn’t have the time to take a step that already the pickup had left the school parking lot. From the corner of his eye he saw the smiling Lydia out of school and decided to go and talk to the girl: he had noticed several times that she was talking to the blond, so sh had to know something!

\- Hey, Lydia! – Her smile died as soon as she heard Scott calling her. Ignoring him, the girl continued to talk to Allison, as if nothing had happened. The boy moved closer and spoke again. -Lydia, I know that you hear me, I need to ask you a favor ... not for me, or rather it isn’t about me! I wanted to know something about Isaac, the blond boy who is in your chemistry class! I noticed that he acts weirdly and, to be honest, the behavior of his father made me starting to wonder.- Scott had tried to sum it all up in the best way, he knew that he wouldn’t have any other opportunities to talk to the red.

-What Would you know, exactly? - Lydia turned to Scott and crossed her arms.

-You will..okok .. yes, I noticed that he is always absent, runs through the halls as if he were somewhere else with the mind, and I saw him smile only a few times ... just now I saw how his treated him... and I wondered if you knew anything about it, I saw that you're one of the few who talks to him.- Scott was really surprised at the sudden attention from the Lydia.

 

-I Do not know anything specific, Isaac.. he has never said anything. I must warn you, though, that every time I go to Jackson I hear strange screams. His father is always screaming ... and I mean _always_. Jackson says it has been always like that, the screams coming from the house at any time of day. More than once we have heard well into the night. I don’t know why no one does anything.- The girl gave him a look with a lot of unsaid things, so that a slight shiver through Scott’s spine.

 

 "Strange screams"? What happened in that house?

A small voice crept into the Scott’s thoughts as the boy was wearing his helmet to go home and have lunch with his mother, it kept saying "go check."

Throughout the day, that little voice would not stop torturing Scott. It was there whispering and as the sun began to hide beyond the horizon, it began practically screaming. He knew where Jackson lived, so it would be simple to find Isaac’s house. When he emerged from the veterinary clinic where he worked, the little voice had begun to give him a headache. He had to go and check, he could not avoid it.

 

 

The road was quite enlightened and the only noise was from the engine of his motorcycle. Scott dismounted from his motorcycle and he felt a little idiot at that moment: he had no idea where to go, he was there only because he believed that he saw something in that parking lot. He was about to go back on the bike when a scream pierced the stillness. Following his hearing he came in front of a house different from those around him. The garden was uncared for, the small porch exuded indifference, only one window was lighted. The second cry reached the Scott’s ears and he decided to knock, he had to understand what was happening. Although he had knocked loud enough, he was ignored. Inside the shouting continued and at one point a slight groan, certainly pain, shook Scott that had remained frozen with his hand still in the air about to knock again. With eyes suddenly red, Scott opened the door without bothering to ask permission.

He heard noises coming from the kitchen but when he arrived in the small room he found it empty, just a big mess welcomed him. Looking towards the left he saw the door leading to the basement definitely open. He appeared on the stairs lit only by the soft yellow light coming from the kitchen and heard a faint "it won’t happen again, forgive me" followed by a half-sob. Without even thinking about it, Scott ran down the stairs leading down to a room virtually in the dark, lit by a bleak and lonely bulb swaying due to some draft. In a corner of the dark he felt a sudden movement.

 

 

It was as if time had stopped.


	2. Uptight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I am really sorry that this story was forgotten. I didn't really forget about it but it was a busy year and... not everything is fine but I am working on it.
> 
> I really have to thank my friend Tix who translated the chapter with me and i-am-sterekd who is my new beta!!! They are wonderful and I am so grateful!!!!!  
> You can find me on tumblr [ rita-somethingboring.tumblr.com ]  
> and here you can find i-am-sterekd [ i-am-sterekd.tumblr.com ]
> 
> All the mistakes are mine and not theirs.
> 
> Now I'll let you read the chapter, you deserve it!!!

A man, surely Mr Lahey, kept both his hands on the edge of the top of a big freezer, with the clear intent of closing it. From the lower edge came out long fingers, so white for the strenght they were using to grab the white surface. A Chill run down Scott’s spine, he stopped breathing and then a powerful feeling rose in his chest. Like a fire the rage exploded and turned his eyes into bloody-red. Without thinking twice, Scott threw himself on Isaac’s father, with anger in his eyes.

Under him that pathetic, seedy, short man began to whine excuses and pleas. The rage in Scott’s chest continued increasing, burning every judgement and leaving only dust and ashes. A fist connected with Mr Lahey's face, and then another one until blood started to stain the boy's knuckles. . Suddenly his fingers stretched, the claws showed up and the hand was about to be descended upon the clammy throat of that narrow petty man.

A strong yet gentle grip, firm but not impetuous, stopped Scott’s arm. Pale fingers gently squeezed his wrist.

Red eyes returned to their natural color, Isaac’s blue ones were lit by a strange awareness. There wasn’t the usual layer of indifference to cover them.

 

-Enough.- Only one word, just whispered, and Scott’s shoulders relaxed immediately. The dark eyes were connected to blue ones and Scott stood up, releasing Mr. Lahey.

 

As if he was moved by a small invisible spark , Isaac released Scott’s wrist and left the basement running. After less than ten minutes in which Scott felt only small noises coming from a room that probably was on the second floor, while Isaac’s father was still sprawled on the ground, the blonde rushed back into the basement and took Scott’s hand tugging him toward the kitchen. They run up the stairs and through the kitchen. Just before going out the front door Isaac grabbed a backpack and then they were on the shabby porch.

 

They were both a little out of breath but on Isaac’s face hovered a faint smile. His eyes were still slightly burning with the small flame that had sprung up when he saw his father fall under the weight of the unknown boy.  He felt weight lift off his shoulders , the air seemed more pure, the sky clearer and even the streetlights seemed more dazzling.

The two boys looked at one another. Neither knew what to say or what to do, but both had only one desire: to get away from that house.

 

-Do you have somewhere to go? - Scott's voice broke the strange silence that had taken possession of the evening.

 

-No, but...thank you, I mean…..- Isaac’s words  were interrupted by Scott who imitated a gesture that the blonde had made just before: Scott grabbed Isaac’s wrist and led him toward his bike.

 

-I know where you could stay for a while... or at least for tonight ... - Scott said handing the helmet to Isaac. - Here. -   
  
Still confused but full of the adrenaline that all the events were providing, Isaac put the helmet on, crushing the blonde curls and with just one movement he sat behind Scott. Scott was thrilled about the idea he had and thanked his hearing that made him pick up a discussion in the locker rooms after the last lacrosse match.  At full speed but always within the limits of the law, Scott arrived in front of Lydia’s house. He was sure that Lydia’s parents were travelling, Jackson had done nothing but talk to the whole lacrosse team that he and his girlfriend would have no trouble for the entire week.

Isaac’s heart was beating so fast, the ride on the bike made him feel so alive. The warmth of the guy that showed up at his house spread a strange and beautiful safety. Pressing against that back to avoid falling was so natural, right and not at all embarrassing. Stumbling Isaac got off the bike, immediately followed by Scott. Scott ran to ring the bell of a big house that externally- and surely also internally- was the opposite of Lahey’s house.

The door opened while the blonde walked to Scott to ask him whose house that was. Lydia’s slim figure loomed against the light coming from the inside.   
  
-McCall…what the hell are you doing he…ah.- Seeing Scott ringin’ at her doorbell at that late hour made her slightly mad but the blode hair behind Scott and the backpack that Issac carried on his shoulder, added to the bruise that was showing up on the boy's cheek...those were enough clues for her fast mind.

From the girl’s serious look, Scott understood that the situation didn’t need any explanation, she already had understood everything. Scott just turned toward Isaac and said 

– Just for tonight, I’ll try to find him another place, he just coudn’t stay there any…-   
  
-Okay. Isaac, come in. I'll go to arrange the guest room. Goodnight McCall.- As if that was a situation she was accustomed to, the redhead turned on her heels and went back into her home, leaving the front door open.

Before going into the house following Lydia, Isaac turned to Scott.

\- You don’t even know me, you just set me free and I didn’t even introduced myself, sorry. My name is Isaac Lahey. Thank you.-  a slight smile curved those lips that had almost forgot how to behave in case of happiness and gratitude.

\- You were in a bad situation, I didn’t have to know you to help you. I’m Scott McCall. It’s gonna be alright from now on, I promise you- Lydia’s voice came from upstairs. – I think it's better if you go inside… just do me a favor: from now on try to smile more. You have a beautiful smile, don’t hide it!- Smiling back, Scott turned his back to the Martin’s house and got on his bike, putting the helmet on.   
  
  


Only when the bike's back red lights disappeared from his sight, Isaac entered the house and found Lydia holding a cup of warm milk near an open door.

 

********

The bell was louder than usual, a lot of talking was going on around him where usally there was silence. The grey lockers seemed more colorful and the world seemed brighter. Is it possible that he had never noticed any of this? The girl that described  the date she had last night, her friend laughing about some dirty or funny detail, the guy who reviewed frantically for the biology test, the lacrosse team laughing loudly at Jackson Wittermore’s joke, two dark eyes watching him.

With a courage he didn’t thought he had, Isaac took few steps towards that dark eyes that were still focused on him, but suddenly he was pushed inside a classroom.

Erica’s blue eyes watching him closely, Allison was in front of the door peeking out. Suddenly they heard screams: a low and masculine voice towered over the voices of the boys and the girls completely in panic.

A shot. Another one. A third. A fourth. 

The scream of a girl was above the others, Allison closed the door and with Erica’s help she pushed the desk against the door to hold it. Isaac was  petrified and just a few steps away from the door, with his eyes fixed on that woody surface. A hole was sucking that little spark of life that lightened up when two red eyes met his, the urge to smile and drink warm milk prepared by Lydia was melting fast, the whole house of cards that was created the previous night  was tumbling down. 

That was his dad’s voice. 

Allison’s nervous voice came as if he was under water, she was telling him to stay calm but there was no need . There it was again, the heaviness on his chest , in his legs and arms, in his thoughts. The sirens were approaching fast but seemed ages away . Suddenly the silence had taken possession of the whole school. Isaac was still motionless in the middle of the classroom. 

There was again a lot of yelling by the police officers that was immediately stopped by a voice. The screams of his father continued , the other voice remained calm and safe. The words were indistinguishable , especially for Isaac who felt excluded from that world full of color. After a time that seemed endless, someone knocked gently on the door still shut. Allison went to open while Erica stood in front of Isaac; Lydia had told them about all the events of the night before and both could imagine how vulnerable at that moment the boy could be. Discreetly a pair of green eyes appeared from the other side of the door.

-Deputy...can..can we get out? - The faint voice of the girl seemed so clear in contrast to the screams they had heard erlier.

-Yes, get out , everything is okay now.- the tone of the deputy was firm and resolute, it transmitted calm despite a tinge of excitement that was still there. Accompanied by the deputy Parrish, they walked out and walked toward the exit of the building but a slight hint of blood's scent attracted Isaac’s attention. He did not know whose it was, but he felt the urge to go check. Moving away away from the three who were walking in front of him was simple, the girls were too focused on getting the details without him hearing them. The metallic smell led him to a classroom just ahead in the hallway, at every step the apathetic fog in front of his eyes thinned out a little bit more. With his shaking hand  he opened the door and the first thing he saw was a mass of curly hair tight in a ponytail. A woman dressed as a nurse was bending over a guy. Approaching silently, Isaac saw a familiar backpack next to the woman. When a sound escaped his lips, Isaac froze to observe the woman who looked terrified, and at the blood that stained Scott’s jeans . Jeans that were torn, open around the almost healed hole of a bullet.   
  
Scott's calm look crashed with everything else, but a red flash in Isaac’s memories eased the situation.


End file.
